seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 13
Roshu and the engineers and guards who saw Kal get defeated in less then 10 seconds, had one thought. Run. Many guards started to run out of the room, to find escape pods, and the engineers started to hide, from them. Only Roshu and the head engineer stayed. That's because the two knew the secrets about the boat. Roshu put his hand to his chest, and grabbed a key from a necklace he hid. He put the key in a control board, and it flipped up to show many different buttons. "Let's see if these 4 can survive so long!" - The boxers from the third division rushed to the town, attacking many people, and the soldiers tried to fight them off. But, the boxers mostly overpowered them. It changed when a Lapahn came in. It had armor, around it's body, and it roared at the boxers, causing dozens of Lapahns to rush in. They all smashed the boxers, taking many of them out. While the boxers were powerful, they were still human. Lapahns were beasts, who overpowered many humans. Ralph, staring at one of the Lapahns, scowled at it, and gave a right upper cut to it, causing it to rise, and hit the ground. It was unconscious immediately, and Ralph stared at the rest of the Lapahns. "COME AT ME, BUNNIES!" - Malk, hearing all the chaos, saw Rangton and Zozo on the ground. They were still injured, but Malk had to protect them. He grabbed a doctor, and the doctor turned to him. "Can you protect them?" She nodded, and he ran towards the invaders. He saw one step out of an alleyway, and he got into a boxing position. "I FOUND MALK!" Malk, jumped up, and kicked him in the face. "Sorry that you were unlucky enough to find me." - Roshu, turned on a camera system, and saw the group of four. He pressed a yellow button, and it electrocuted the room beyond them. Tack, stood on it, and he used his arms to grab the group. Rubber eh? Roshu, pressed a blue button, and water started to come out above them. It hit Tack in the head, and he saw the water rising, to his ankles. "Umm... I think we should hurry!" Christie, staring at it, gulped, and shook her head. "I agree." The two ran at full speed, and Fea and Farrow had tough time following. Roshu, pressed a brown button, and it caused a spike to nearly strike Fea. She slashed at it, and Roshu pressed a silver button. The roof fell on then, and Tack stopped it with his hands. Christie used her Noro Noro no beam, to stop it, and the group ran. Roshu, pressed a red button, and fire came out. Tack saw it, and immediately expanded, and blew out, blowing away the fire. Christie stopped it again, but she felt weaker. She saw that the water was above their ankles, and getting close to the knees. "We have to hurry... Oh... So...weak..." She fainted on Fea, and Fea held her overhead. She started to run, and dropped Christie. Christie, awake, got up, and was running. "WHAT HAPPENED?! DID I FALL ASLEEP?!" "Yes." Tack, saw a door, and grinned. He kicked through it, and saw a man with red hair. He shot at Tack, and it hit Tack, letting it bounce past Roshu. He fell down, and looked scared. He saw Farrow, and grabbed a gun he taped below the control board. He shot Farrow in the chest, and Farrow fell. "YES! I DID IT! I KILLED ONE OF YOU! YOU STUPID IDIOTS DARED CHALLENGE ME?! ROSHU?! I AM THE GREATEST IN THE PLANET! I AM THE KING OF THE BLACK DRUM EMPIRE!" Tack, saw Farrow down, and immediately punched Roshu in the face. He smashed against the wall, and saw an angry Tack. "Wait... STOP! IF YOU STRIKE ME AGAIN, YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH..." "Shut it." He uppercutted Roshu, causing him to smash through the steel ceiling. His head, was over the ceiling, and a passing maid saw it. She looked scared at first, and saw he was unconscious. She looked around, and kicked his head like it was a soccer ball. In the control room, the engineer tried to get past them, and Fea grabbed him. "STOP THE WATER!" "OF COURSE!" He went to the control board, and turned them all of, by taking out the key. He ran away, and Tack looked over Farrow. He was sobbing uncontrollably, and beat on the body with his fists. "We... We couldn't save him! He gave us food, and we... Betrayed him!" "I'M ALIVE!" He looked at the scared Tack, and he pointed at his chest. "He shot me in a non vital area. Now Christie, can you stop me from bleeding?" "Of course!" She stopped Farrow with a Noro Noro Beam, and wrapped him up, with bandages she kept on her. Tack, watching it, finally knew what she was. "YOUR A DOCTOR!" "OF COURSE I AM!" "WILL YOU JOIN?" Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Freezing Health Arc